thebunnykillfandomcom-20200215-history
Flint
"..." (Bunnykill 4) Flint Flint is presumably a master of the martial arts. He owns a dojo and wears a karate suit. His martial arts skills greatly exceed Snowball's and would have killed him in Bunnykill 4 if Snowball had not transformed. Flint is a quiet person and only talks when needed. In Bunnykill 4 he did not say anything at all. While in Bunnykill 5.1-2, he talked to Snowball and a mysterious person who gave him the orders to set Snowball up. He is concidered to be one of the enemies of Snowball, Dust, and Ruby. Bunnykill 4 Flint's first appearance in the Bunnykill series. Flint is being targeted by Snowball. Snowball eventually kills every single one of Flint's henchmen present. Flint congratulates Snowball for making so far. He walks into another room and Snowball follows. When Snowball enters the room they begin to fight. Flint easily out matches him. Right when he is about to finish his opponent, Ruby comes in and saves Snowball. Ruby and Snowball then fight Flint together. But Flint still proves to be too much for even the both of them. Flint then backs them into a corner and throws windmill shuriken at them. Snowball tries to deflect them but his sword is knocked out of his hands. He throws another shuriken at them and aims it at Snowball. Before it can connect Ruby teleports infront of Snowball and saves his life. This enrages so Snowball to a point that he transforms and presumably kills Flint. Bunnykill 5.1 In Bunnykill 5.1, Flint is the employer of Snowball. He gives Snowball the mission to rescue his friend Dust, and a secondary mission to kill Smoke. Bunnykill 5.2 Flint reports that Smoke was killed by Dust, to the person he was working with. He also reveals that he set Snowball up and expected him to be be killed. Dust somehow managed to find and kill him mid-transmisson. Telling the person he was working with that he is coming for him. Powers and abilities *Legendary Martial Artist - Flint's martial arts skills greatly exceed Snowball's. *Ninjutsu - Flint can use a variety of Ninjutsu like making Shadow Clones of himself and creating weapons such as swords, sai, and shuriken. *Teleportation - Flint has the ability to teleport. *Manipulative - Flint seems to be skilled in the art of manipulation. In Bunnykill 4 he is in command of a small army. In Bunnykill 5.1 he was able to trick Snowball into taking on a sucide mission. Snowball was completely unaware of Flint's intentions. Relationships *Snowball - Snowball and Flint seem to be enemies. He was contracted to kill him in Bunnykill 4. Snowball grew to dislike him on a personal level after Flint killed Ruby. In Bunnykill 5.1-5.2 Flint has hired Snowball to rescue Dust and kill Smoke. However it is revealed that Flint was using Snowball. Expecting him to be killed during this mission. *Dust - Flint and Dust seem to be enemies. In Bunnykill 5.1 he sends Snowball on a mission that he does not expect him to return from. Dust figures this out and kills Flint. *Prof. Sludge - It is possible that Flint and Prof. Sludge are allies based off of some of the words said in last scene of Bunnykill 5.2 Trivia *Flint may be the best martial artist in the Bunnykill series. *Flint may be poor in the use of firearms because he has neer been shown holding any type of gun. *Flint did not appear in Bunnykill, Bunnykill 2, and Bunnykill 3 Vol.1-2. *Flint has 1 accounted for kill in the Bunnykill series. (Which is 0.003% of the total kills in the series) Category:Villains Category:Bunnies